Do You Love Me?
by Invader Hog
Summary: [AU] Magenta is trying to read her book but her idiot husband just won't let her go without a fight.


**Do You Love Me?**

**Summary: Magenta is just trying to read, but her idiot husband isn't letting her go without a fight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High.**

* * *

_T__he villain was standing over her boyfriend's unconscious body, holding a gun in hand. The heroine had just burst through the glass, holding two machine guns and looking down at the body of her lover. The villain was about to say something clever when the heroine suddenly-_

She suddenly dropped her book in her lap, lips attacking her neck.

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm home," he said, as though it was obvious. She turned to face him but got a deep kiss instead of an explanation.

"Stop it, what do you want?" Magenta asked, pulling back and looking the other man in the eyes. He smiled at her like a goofy idiot and suddenly kissed her again, this time breaking it off a little earlier than she might have wanted him to.

"Nothing, just dinner would be nice," he said, standing up and stretching. He was wearing a fresh shirt, neon yellow like he usually liked to wear, proving to her he had just gotten home and he indeed had tried to get her attention.

"Well, get it yourself. You were supposed to be home two hours ago," Magenta said, standing up and grabbing her book. She only walked to another chair but as soon as she sat down, he was right in front of her, his head over her book.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, looking like a little puppy at her.

"Go away, you're bothering me."

He didn't move, just moved in closer, his head completely in the way of her book. He leaned in, her glare not seeming to faze him in the least.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" he asked, kissing her nose.

"No," she said, trying to read her book on the arm next to her.

"Then why'd you marry me?"

"Will you go away?"

"Magenta? Why'd you marry me?" he asked, now leaning into to kiss her neck while she began to squirm. She hated it when he would kiss her neck it just felt too good. Whenever he began to kiss her neck in a way that sent shivers down her spine, she was at his mercy. Dropping her book to try to get him off of her, Magenta pushed his chest.

"What?"

"Stop that, I'm trying to read," she said, grabbing her book again and resuming her reading. Her husband looked disappointed, but not exactly defeated quite yet. He straightened and looked around their house, seeming to be searching for something, and then he walked away. Magenta then couldn't help but looked up to see where he had disappeared off too.

He was gone for only a minute before he stood over her again. She resumed reading her book, trying to finish her sentence she had been reading before. When she was close to the part where the heroine was about to kick bad guy ass, she was suddenly lifted into the air.

"ZACH! What are you doing?" she shouted, dropping her book into her chair. He seemed determined to get her to pay attention to him. He was plenty strong enough to pick her up and carry her wherever he wanted. The other problem was he was extremely tall so she couldn't shape-shift into a guinea pig to escape, she'd fall too far.

"Just for a short walk," he said, catching her by surprise with another kiss, this time it was returned. That was one thing she couldn't help. When he kissed her, she couldn't help but return his kisses sometimes…

The room was dim and he hadn't begun to glow like he would sometimes in the dark. He kissed her and they fall onto the bed, black and purple bed sheets. He thought they were ugly but it was what she wanted.

"I didn't get to finish my book," Magenta said, her idiot husband kissing her neck, their fingers interlocked.

"Do you love me?" he asked, kissing her again.

"Why?"

"Just wondering," he said, stopping to look down at her. Her eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight spilling through the window. Since they had been married, he had noticed many things about her that he never noticed before. Like how she was extremely hyper when she was about to sleep, or that she didn't like the kind of coffee he made for her but she drank it anyway. Small things he never would have known if she hadn't accepted his proposal three years before.

"I do."

"What?"

"Love you," Magenta said, kissing him softly.

"Yeah? Good, I was wondering that you didn't for a second there," he said, pulling at her shirt as he resumed to kiss her.

"Do you love me?" she asked, as he pulled back her shirt to show her black-laced bra.

"We're soul mates aren't we?" he asked, kissing her neck, making her smile into the darkness.

"Soul Mates? Do you really believe in that stuff?"

"Duh, I would never be with anyone else if I didn't marry you," he said, looking down at her. She smiled up at him and rolled her eyes before pulling him down with her onto the bed, kissing him deeply. A while later, they were lying together, hands intertwined and their wedding rings shinning in the moonlight.

"Magenta?"

"Yeah?"

"What was for dinner?"

"You're an idiot…"

* * *

-**Well, this was pretty random, but I was watching Sky High last night and had a great idea. So anyway, this is one of my favorite pairings from Sky High, Magenta/Zach. . Thanks for reading.**

**Invader Hog  
**


End file.
